Animal Magnetism
by Foxed
Summary: The "Ginny Version" of S.N.O.G. Secret societies and raging hormones! LOL!


**Animal Magnetism!**

DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONG TO JK!  
  
"Welcome Everyone," Ginny's voice rang through the Room of Requirement, "to the first meeting of the **Society of Nutters Obsessed with the Godlike Harry**."  
  
"Or," said Parvati, standing infront of Ginny, "as I like to call it, **SNOG Harry **! "  
  
A bit of laughter rose up at that remark.  
  
"Yeah, well, " said Ginny, "the preferred abbreviation would be **S.N.O.G Harry**."  
  
"Whatever!, " said Parvati, elbowing Ginny out of the way, and speaking to the room at large. "We have all come here today, for a single purpose. To rid ourselves of our obsession with the Boy Who Lived! The gorgeous, hot, manly, brave and godlike, Harry Potter!" Parvati gushed.  
  
A collective sigh filled the whole Room of Requirement as a picture of a dashing Harry flashed through every girls eyes.  
  
"I would like to begin, by saying that, I don't blame anyone of you for this affliction. For succumbing to his Animal Magnetism! (a resounding gush went over the room) We all have it. Every single one of us. That's why we're here. To help each other."  
  
"Right!" snapped Ginny, shoving Parvati out of the way and coming back to where she was standing before, "As I was saying before that rude interruption. Welcome to **S.N.O.G Harry**. Now, let's take attendance."  
  
"Abbott, Hannah"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Bell, Katie."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Bones, Susan"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Brown, Lavender "  
  
"Here."  
  
Ginny stared at the parchment in her hands. She looked up, uncertainly, eyes wide.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent?"  
  
A loud grunt was her response. Ginny continued on.  
  
"Dobbs, Emma"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Edgecomb, Marietta"  
  
"Here."  
  
Once again, Ginny's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!" she shrieked.  
  
"Here, Ginny." Hermione said sheepishly. Ginny stared daggers at Hermione in a "I-will-deal-with-you-later-look", and continued.  
  
"Lovegood, Luna"  
  
"Here." said a dreamy voice.  
  
"Madley, Laura"  
  
"Here."  
  
For the third time that evening, Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy?!"  
  
"Here, Weasley."  
  
"Patil, Padma"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Patil, Parvati"  
  
"Here."  
  
And so it went. Right down to "Zeller, Rose" whose response was a flirty giggle.  
  
"Quite a crowd." Parvati said, looking at the throng of girls.  
  
"Yeah. Well, once again, I would like to welcome you all." said Ginny. "For our first meeting, we have a special guest here tonight. The only known witch who supposedly "got over " Harry Potter. Let us all welcome Cho Chang!"  
  
Ginny stepped aside and let Cho stand in her place.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny."  
  
"Hem, hem. All right, first of all, I would like to say that Harry is a great person. I went out with him, though it kind of ended abruptly. But seriously, a club for girls obsessed with Harry?! This is way, waaayyyyy, overboard! Don't you find that the least bit eerie? If I were you, I'd just go look for someone from my own house, and get on with my life! Get ove - "  
  
"Silencio ! "  
  
Parvati once again spoke to the whole room. "I'm sorry everyone. But our guest is already getting way ahead of us. First, we have to help each other with our obsession. Then we think of the best solution. Tsk. . .tsk . . . certainly not for first meeting stuff."  
  
"Now, " said Ginny "I believe that's all for our first meeting. See you all next week for Lesson one: All about Harry"

* * *

"Hah!Yeah, right!" said Harry, snorting over his orange juice.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron, he was chewing on a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"This letter, it's from "Eternal Nemesis""  
  
He handed it over to Ron, who read it. Hermione was looking interested as well, and leaned over his shoulder to also read the letter.  
  
_**Potter**  
  
I wrote to inform you that a secret society has been formed within the walls of Hogwarts, that concerns you. It is really none of my business, as the club is so tasteless and ludicrous, but I'm making it mine! Because I will not have an abomination like this continue!  
This absurd fellowship is called **"The Society of Nutters Obsessed with the Godlike Harry"**. They really are a bunch of lunatics if they think you godlike! It was founded by a Gryffindor, who shall remain nameless. I'm not about to cut out your work for you, Potter. Think for yourself! It's purpose is to rid those foolish witches of their - ugh - obsession with you , and to be able to live life without a freak like you on their mind!  
Founder, (**nameless horrible-poet Gryffindor**), refer to this group as **S.N.O.G Harry**. But most simply call it **SNOG Harry** ! While Malfoys don't usually resort to such vulgar wordings, I'll make an exception. Eeww! Revolting! Really!  
This group may appear harmless, but it's not! It's hazardous to the mind! And repugnant! The thought of you with a club of admirers is beyond comprehension!  
There is only one man in this entire school who deserves the attention of the female population. . .**ME**! There is only one sexy god in Hogwarts, he goes by the name of. . .Draco Malfoy!  
And you're ruining my own club, which by the way is called **SHAG Draco** , and have more members than yours! Because you can't get your act together you sodding dense git!  
This club has an ulterior motive. Founder, (**nameless all-my-things-are-hand-me-downs-because-we're-paupers Gryffindor**), formed it to help the others get over you so she can have you all to herself! Hah! That's a laugh! The two of you together. . . how appropriate!  
How do I know all this, you ask?  
Simple. I'm a Slytherin. I make it my business to know all things!  
  
Move your arse, Potter and get your slimy act together!  
  
**Eternal Nemesis.**  
_  
Both Ron and Hermione looked up, and wide-eyed, they stared at each other. Then burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah." said Harry, giving them a withering look "Laugh."  
  
"We can't help it, Harry" gasped Ron, laughing hard. "Malfoy? Writing to you?! Who' next? Snape?!"  
  
"Yeah. The prat must be loosing his touch! Resorting to imaginary clubs and letters to taunt me."  
  
"I wouldn't brush off what he said that easily. Oh, of course just ignore all the insults," said Hermione "because there is such a society. I know. . . trust me." Hermione nodded knowingly at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, mate!" Ron snorted. Both of them know something. And they don't want to share it.  
  
"Right. . ." He'll figure it out. He always does. He doesn't need their help.

* * *

"Welcome to our second meeting!" called Ginny "Today is **Lesson one: All about Harry**"  
  
A certain Ravenclaw was tied up in the corner with a gag over her mouth, trying to break through her restraints.  
  
"I have come to know Harry for the past couple of years. He's funny. Very smart. We all know he' handsome."  
  
"He has raven black hair, that always looks like he just got off his broomstick. Eyes as green as a fresh pickled -er- as green as jade. Ten freckles across his nose. And a scar on his forehead that makes him all the more special."  
  
"He is brave, kind, protective, and would go to any lengths to protect those he love. A Gryffindor through and through!"

* * *

Harry has made a list of all the girls in Gryffindor he knew. He crossed off Hermione as she would unlikely form a SNOG Harry club.  
  
For a moment, he shook his head, unable to believe that this was actually real. **SNOG Harry**? A club of admirers? He knows he's famous, but this is quite bizarre!  
  
That slimy git, Malfoy! Thinking he's so smart! I'll figure it out by my own!  
  
Harry once again read the letter, to find some more clues as to the identity of the founder of the club.  
  
_Nameless all-my-thing-are-hand-me-down-because-we're-paupers Gryffindor.  
_  
So, the founder is not that well to do in life.  
  
It can't be Lavender, because her things are always new every school year. Also not Parvati. Because her robes were always new too.  
  
So who can this girl be who's things are all hand-me-downs like Ron?  
  
Like Ron. . .  
  
No way. . .!

* * *

"He is now sixteen years old, and currently single. Thanks to our Drama Queen over there!" Nodding at the tied up form of Cho Chang by the corner. "With luck, one of us may change that!"

* * *

Ginny?  
  
But I thought she's already over me. . .obviously not.  
  
She's the only one who I can think of, aside Ron, whose things are mostly hand-me-downs. . .

* * *

"Did I mention his beautiful hair? How it looks like he just got off his broomstick? His ten freckles across the nose? Counted them myself. . ."

* * *

It all fits!  
  
_Nameless all-my-things-are-hand-me-down-because-we're-paupers.  
_  
Harry looked at the letter briefly. _Nameless horrible-poet Gryffindor.  
_  
Harry suddenly laughed out loud as he remembered the singing Valentine card that Ginny gave to him on her first year. Boy, was that embarrassing!  
  
And Malfoy heard the song too and even snapped at Ginny during that time. So he knows all about it!  
  
The founder formed this group to help the others get over you so she can have you all to herself!  
  
Oh, really. . . Yep. This is something that Ginny would do. Let's see about that. . .

* * *

"Hi, Ginny!" said Harry, sitting beside her at breakfast that morning.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" said Ginny, too brightly. There was a tint of red on her cheeks.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, trying to keep their faces straight. Harry winked at them.  
  
"So. . . planning to snog someone?" Harry asked casually.  
  
Ginny sputtered over the orange juice that she was about to drink. Ron snorted loudly and Hermione pressed her knuckles to her mouth to suppress her giggles.  
  
"Wha -" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Sorry." said Harry "It's really none of my business, what you do. But I heard this rumor that you were planning to snog somebody in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"That is _so_ not true!" She was thinking that maybe he has discovered her secret. Clearly he had.  
  
"Want to?"  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
Hermione laughingly interrupted "SNOG Harry, Ginny?"  
  
"Hey! Stop that talk! She is my sister!" said Ron who was trying to be serious with great difficulty. Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads at them.  
  
"Well," said Harry "since you didn't just say outright that you still fancy me, without first eliminating all the competition, I decided to take it upon myself to say, that I like you too, Ginny. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
"When. . .How . . .who . . ."  
  
"Yes or No, Ginny?  
  
"Yes!" said Ginny. Laughing at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"Good. " said Harry. He leaned over to whisper at Ginny's ears. "You can SNOG Harry then." Ginny laughed out loud, while Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hey! Harry! What are you whispering to my sister?! Let's keep this PG please!" said Ron.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Malfoy is wearing a conceited look on his face. I am a genius! No, **_THE_** genius! Once again, I'm the most eligible heartthrob in school! The female populace is solely mine! Draco looked at the list of the **SHAG Draco** club members in his hands with a smug grin. Thirty names were added on the list. 

**THE END**

**A/N.** Okay, so I got the idea from one author in this net. I forgot her username, but if you're reading this,I would like to acknowledge her. I really had fun reading your story, so I thought to make a "Ginny Version" of it. I hope you understand. Thanks to all those who read this silly fanfic! LOL


End file.
